codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Code Geass Full Circle OST
Stages Alteration CC and Lelouch: With You from Code Geas Timeline altered: Avalon from Code Geas "Opening": Viva la Vida by Cold Play CC awakens alone: Crooked Diaries from Code Geass Lelouch's memories are sealed:Overwriting from Code Geass Sons of the Empire Chris and Amy: Companions from Naruto Shippudden Terrorists: Shin Troop from Code Geass The Hunt: Jinchuuriki from Naruto Shippudden Phone call: Creep from Final Fantasy X Race against time, playing in the club/overlapping to chris's scenes: Telephone by Lady Gaga "Opening" begins just as explosion fades: Extreme Ways by Moby The Emperor's announcement: All Hail Britannia!!! from Code Geass Lelouch emerges as Prince: Beautiful Emperor from Code Geass Lelouch rises through the ranks: Noblesse Oblige from Code Geass Pain and Solitude Chris awakens in the hospital: Innocent Days from Code Geass Amy's funeral: Loneliness from Naruto Shippudden "Opening": Innocent Sorrow from D.Gray-Man Chris's life falls apart: Tragic from Naruto Shippudden Chris brings humself back, Investigating: Lack of Power for Wisdom from Code Geass Revisiting the bomb site: Scene of a Disaster from Naruto Shippuden Britannia's betrayal?: Dark Clouds from Naruto Shippuden Chris learns the truth: Pessimistic Time from Code Geass Chris joins the Black Knights: Confronting from Naruto Shippudden Black and Red Lelouch's forces decimate Arab forces: Misconduct from Code Geass "Opening": Innocent Sorrow from D.Gray-Man Gawain vs. Şyād: Final Catastrophe from Code Geass Chance encounter: Strangeness from Naruto Shippuden Memories from nowhere: Tension from Gundam 00 Shadows of the Past "Opening": Innocent Sorrow from D.Gray-Man Chris saves the Black Knights: Nightmare from Code Geass Phoenix battles Lancelot: Anger from Naruto Shippudden CC encouters Lelouch: Eleven from Code Geass Zero's Return "Opening": Ash Like Snow from Gundam 00 The Black Knights attack: Black Knights from Code Geass Zero reappears and rallies the Black Knights: Zero from Ace Combat Zero Lelouch vs. Zero Fighting Myself: Checkmate from Code Geass "Opening": Ash Like Snow from Gundam 00 Phoenix vs. Lancelot: Deeply Fast from Code Geass Lelouch simulates wins and losses: Ghosts of Razgriz from Ace Combat 5 Britannia's so-called victory, Injured Morale: Pessimistic Time from Code Geass Save Zero! Schnizel orders the execution, the trap is set: Bad Illusion from Code Geass "Opening": Ash Like Snow from Gundam 00 Launching an emergency rescue: Pein's theme from Naruto Shippuden Black Knights attack, the Brittannian trap is utilized: Siegfried from Code Geass Phoenix vs. Lancelot: Kakuzu from Naruto Shippuden Guren vs Lancelot, Guren is defeated: Grand Fleet from Code Geass Chris vs. Suzaku sword fight on board the Baltimore, the Baltimore's float units are destroyed: Lightning Speed from Naruto Shippuden Lelouch runs to the hanger and escapes on the Gawain while Chris fights Suzaku: Departure To The Front Lines from Naruto Shippuden Lelouch commands the Black Knights, Kallen back in the fight: Shippuden from Naruto Shippuden Chris escapes the Baltimore: Kokuten from Naruto Shippuden Battle of the Rhineland Britannia attacks the EU: Area 11 from Code Geass Zero's appearance, tides are turned: Outside Road from Code Geass "Opening": Ash Like Snow from Gundam 00 Britannia's counterattack: Showdown from Code Geass Checkmate: State of Emergency from Code Geass The United Federation of Nations "Opening": Ash Like Snow from Gundam 00 Zero Unmasked "Opening": Ash Like Snow from Gundam 00 Zero is Lelouch: Conflicted "Opening": Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day Tohdoh vs. Suzaku: Beni Soubi from Naruto Shippudden Gino and Anya question their loyalty: Samidare from Naruto Shippudden Different Past "Opening": Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day Euphemia: Ochihabune from Naruto Shippudden The Betrayal "Opening": Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Da Battle in the Chinese Federation: Flameheart by Two Steps from Hell Guren vs Shen Hu: Rogue from Naruto Shippudden Mao's Return "Opening": Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day Mao: Dark Activity from Code Geass The Geass Squad: League of Darkness by Audiomachine Horrifying Memories: Maisou from Naruto Shippudden Desperate Movements, CC held hostage: Death Work from Code Geass Chris's geass awakens: Prometheus Rising by Trailerhead Unpredictable, Chris's Geass Unleashed: Kakuzu from Naruto Shippudden Phoenix Reborn "Opening": Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day Chris meets Rachael: Sub-chairman from Code Geass Kai, the mysterious...and odd prodigy of Lloyd: I can't do it from Code Geass In the background during Chris phone call with Lelouch, "Is that dance music? Where are you?!": Evacute the Dance Floor by Cascada Chris and Rachael as episode fades out: Dynamite by Taio Cruz Redemption for the King Chris sneaks back onto base: Stray Cat from Code Geass "Opening": Paper Moon by Tommy Heavenly6 'Clearing Euphie's name: Generations by Trailerhead Suzaku makes a choice: Senya from Naruto Shippudden Pacific Rescue Mission "Opening": Paper Moon by Tommy Heavenly The Four Holy Swords: Rinkai from Naruto Shippudden Chris vs. Bismark, Something to fight for: Nankou Furaku from Naruto Shippudden Knights of the Rounds: Himoji from Naruto Shippudden All-out War: 11 Days in Hell by Audio Machine Attack on the Geass Directorate "Opening":Paper Moon by Tommy Heavenly6 Black Knights attack, Elite Guard: Spiritus Omnia by Trailerhead Suzaku vs Rolo: Kokuten from Naruto Shippudden VV and the Siegfried: Siegfried from Code Geass Siegfried vs Black Knights: Himoji from Naruto Shippudden Chris and Mao "Opening": Paper Moon by Tommy Heavenly6 Red Snow "Opening": I'm Gonna SCREAM by Tommy Heavenly6 Attack: Imperitum by Trailerhead Black Knights take the beach: Europa by Globus Targeting the Heart Chris and Rachael: Shirotsumekusa from Naruto Shippudden "Opening": I'm Gonna SCREAM by Tommy Heavenly6 Rachael's family is killed: Maisou from Naruto Shippudden Chris's vow: Occupied Thinking from Code Geass Lelouch's challenge: The Ultimate Miracle "Opening": I'm Gonna SCREAM by Tommy Heavenly6 Black Knights prepare for battle: Onward to Freedom by Trailerhead The Miracle: Emoyrean Mercenaries by Trailerhead Britannia brought to its knees: Guardians at the Gate by Audio Machine Father and Son "Opening": I'm Gonna SCREAM by Tommy Heavenly6 The Ragnarok Connection: Yogensha from Naruto Shippudden Chris and Lelouch enter the thought elevator and take down Geass squad: An Epic Age by Trailerhead The Battle for Mankind Chris vs Mao, Geass faceoff: Narukami from Naruto Shippudden "Opening": I'm Gonna SCREAM by Tommy Heavenly6 Chris is defeated: Neo Zeon from Gundam: Char's Counter Attack Lelouch appears: Pein's theme from Naruto Shippuden Lelouch vs Mao, Geass showdown on Akasha: Decisive Battle from Naruto Shippudden Lelouch and Charles's debate: Yogensha from Naruto Shippudden Aftermath Ragnarok Unleashed: Decent Into Madness by Nox Arcana Lelouch's Intervention: Pein's theme from Naruto Shippuden Freewill: Across the World by X-Ray Dog Lelouch kills Charles: The Reluctant Warrior by Trailerhead The Duel Code, Schnizel's move, Lelouch returns to Earth: Lacrimosa Dominae by Trailerhead A World Divided The Two Britannias: Clash of Empires by Two Steps from Hell Power of the Fleija Schnizel's Strike: Aura from Code Geass White and Black Kings Checkmate, Lelouch's Fleija: The Master from Code Geass Schnizel's Pact Battle over Siberia Lelouch's Britannia vs Schnizel's Britannia: Trial of an Archangel by Trailerhead Arkham Arrives: Cthulhu Rising by Nox Arcana Arkham's attack: Kouen from Naruto Shippudden Gateway to Hell: Epic Fire by Brand X Music Unholy Intervention Schnizel's Horrors Unleashed: Hidan from Naruto Shippudden Lelouch's vow: God's Will from Naruto Shippudden The Black Knights stand ready, Battle for Earth begins: Fides En Lucius Dei by Trailerhead Final Battle Forces of Good and Evil, Lelouch and the World vs Schnizel and Hell: Shield of Faith by Trailerhead Lelouch confronts Schnizel: Prelude to Paradise by Trailerhead God vs Demon: Thunderdome by Audio Machine The Gateway Opens: The Shadow King by Audio Machine Battlefield Hell: Hell's Battalion by Audio Machine Schnizel and Lelouch clash: Ad Suprema by Audio Machine Chris and Kai fight the Scourge Army: Battle of Actium by Audio Machine Schnizel victorious: Red Warrior by Audio Machine Lelouch stands back up: Rising of the Ashes by Audio Machine Final Clash: Death Mask by Audio Machine Lelouch's choice: Legions of Doom by Audio Machine For the world, Lelouch's Sacrifice: Hero's Journey by Audio Machine Schnizel dead, Conflict over, World Unity, CC's cries: Final Hope by Audio Machine Lelouch is alive, Somebody up there: Continued Story from Code Geass The New World, ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!: New World by Audio Machine